Dethwedding
"Dethwedding" is the seventh episode of the second season of Metalocalypse, twenty-seventh overall. It first aired on April 1, 2008 as an Adult Swim April Fools joke (airing almost two months earlier before the second half of season 2 resumed). Synopsis Pickles' brother Seth is getting married and invites Dethklok to his wedding, both as performers and guests in an unsubtle ploy to get more money from his brother. Pickles is unhappy with the situation but he is pressured to participate. Plot The news reports an assassination of the head of Dethklok Australia by a team of Revengencers. Nathan is checking the band's mail. Pickles gets a video from his brother Seth inviting him and the rest of the band to his wedding. Unholy matrimony The Tribunal gets word of Dethklok's involvement in the wedding. General Crozier tells of Seth's recent release from prison.﻿ Vater Orlaag reveals Seth is not a man to be trusted. A wedding expert is brought in, Dr. Milminaman-lanilim-swinwamly. He claims that weddings are shams to get money from family members. He says most marriages end, especially in terrible and brutal ways. Crozier believes Dethklok should not get involved in marriage in any way. Mr. Salacia decides to not get in the mix of it all. Dethklok travels to Wisconsin. Nathan and Murderface decide the wedding will be enjoyable because they get to watch Pickles go through hell. Pickle's mom is proud of Seth, who is living in the attic. During a hug with his brother, Pickles starts giving away money when Seth asks for it. Seth is excited for Dethklok to throw him a party and introduces his fiancee, Amber. While at the strip club, the band notices Seth is drinking, even though he claims to be sober. Nathan says he isn't out of control, so it's okay. Seth's friends call Pickles a "rich bitch" and ask for more money. Seth gets on the stage and slurrs when he talks and mumbles a lot. Pickles ends up on stage with two strippers, and Skwisgaar tells him to not get Hepatitis C from the "skanks", although both he and Nathan admit that they "would do them". Pickles wants to go home but can't leave because his brother won't let him. Here comes the groom The next day, at the rehearsal dinner, Seth makes a speech about how things are gonna change for him. Pickles tries to run away from it all, but the rest of the band stops him when he gets trapped on a fence. He tries to convince them all to leave, but the band finds the situation too funny to let it be over. Seth comes outside and asks Pickles for money yet again, and Pickles re-attempts his escape. The wedding happens. At the after party, Skwisgaar is babysitting a very drunk Toki. A guy asks Nathan and Murderface to explain the difference between a guitar and a bass, and Murderface kinda smiles. While talking to a lady about going solo, Toki vomits and falls asleep. Nathan and Murderface begin to be bothered by the man's stories and questions that never seem to end. Luckily, they notice Seth's friends and go talk to them. However, they redirect them to Pickles, to whom they walk over to and just take some money. Brotherly hate The band takes the stage, and Molly asks for silence and introduces the band. Dethklok plays a song. Later, Seth is getting ready to open his gift from the band, which is just a blender. Seth is livid; he expected something stupidly expensive from the rich band members. Pickles snaps and attacks his brother, and Nathan and Murderface enjoy the action. The band leaves when police sirens become audible. Nathan comments on how awesome it was that Pickles beat up his own brother. Toki says everyone hates their family. A hologram Charles appears. Pickles feels bad and wants to get his brother involved in the band. Charles says there is a staff position open for the head of Dethklok, Australia. Pickles thinks about it. News papers show that Pickles said yes to this. Seth is shown smiling in a burning Sydney with Amber and his baby. Songs featured in this episode Guest Voices *Devin Townsend *ICS Vortex *Silenoz of Dimmu Borgir Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 2